Ratsada Ang PTV 4 At SMAC
July 14, 2019 Dahil sa pagiging agresibo ang pagiging government TV network ng People's Television bilang PTV 4. Maraming magagan dang feedback na natatanggap ngayon ang PTV 4 kung saan sinasabing palaban ito sa ABS-CBN, GMA 7 at IBC 13. Mga paboritong shows nila na prodyus ng PTV at SMAC Television Poduction. Nagsimula na ang Rated Marriel topbilled by rising teen star Marriel Dagohoy. Galing naman nina Isaiah Tiglao, Princess Ella Apon and Rayantha Leigh bilang host ng Artista Teen Quest at pinuri ang pilot episode ngayong gabi. 'Eto daw ang schedule ng primetime:' :Monday-Friday :05:30 - PTV News Headlines (replay) :06:30 - Bagong Pilipinas (LIVE) :08:00 - Chemistry in Action (rerun) (M/W); Science Made Easy (rerun) (T/Th); CONSTEL English (rerun) (F) :08:30 - Physics in Everyday Life (rerun) (M/W); Fun with Math (rerun) (T/Th) :09:00 - Daily Info (LIVE) :09:30 - DOSTv: Science for the People :10:00 - Shop TV 11:00 - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :11:15 - ASEAN Documentaries :11:30 - Du30 on Duty :12:00 - Shop TV :01:00 - Sentro Balita (LIVE) :02:00 - Japan in Focus (M-W); Digong 8888 Hotline (Th); Damayan Ngayon (LIVE) (F) :02:30 - Japan Video Topics (M-W) :03:00 - Shop TV :04:00 - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :04:15 - All About Rice (nationwide); Kangrunaan a Damag (LIVE) (PTV Cordillera); Ulat Bayan Mindanao (LIVE) (PTV Davao) :04:30 - ASEAN Documentaries (nationwide) :05:00 - Jimao :06:00 - Winx Club (seasons 5-7) :06:30 - Ulat Bayan (LIVE) :07:45 - PTV Sports (LIVE) :08:30 - Left-Handed Wife :09:00 - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :09:30 - Isyu One-On-One (M); Public Eye (T); Iskoolmates (W); GSIS Members Hour (Th); Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (LIVE) (F) 10:30 - PTV News Headlines (LIVE) :11:30 - BizNews (M); Images of Japan (T); Traditional Japanese Culture (W); ASEAN: My City, My Love (Th); Paco Park Presents (F) :12:30 - PNA Newsroom :01:00 - Shop TV :Saturday :05:30 - Soldiers of Christ :06:30 - Salaam TV :07:00 - Yan Ang Marino :07:30 - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas :08:30 - Mag-Agri Tayo! :09:30 - Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf :10:00 - Pingu in the City :10:30 - The Popeye Show :11:00 - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :11:15 - Du30 on Duty :11:30 - Bakugan: Battle Planet :12:00 - Pop Pixie :12:30 - Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy :01:00 - Auto Review :01:30 - Tulay: Bridging People, Business and Government for Unity, Peace and Prosperity :02:00 - NBL (LIVE) :04:00 - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :04:15 - NBL (LIVE) :06:15 - Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) :07:00 - Rated Marriel :08:00 - DILG: Tayo Na! :08:30 - ASEAN Spotlight TV :09:00 - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :09:30 - Magandang Gabi Pilipinas :10:15 - Pros & Cons :10:45 - Kasama Movie Mania :12:30 - ASEAN Documentaries :01:00 - Shop TV :Sunday :06:00 - Jesus Miracle Crusade :07:30 - Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) :08:30 - Keke's Story :09:00 - Ejen Ali :09:30 - Regal Academy :10:00 - Only One Earth :11:00 - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :11:15 - Du30 on Duty :11:30 - Winx Club (season 8) :12:00 - SMAC Pinoy Ito! :02:00 - NBL (LIVE) :04:00 - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :04:15 - NBL (LIVE) :06:15 - Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) :07:00 - Dagyaw :07:30 - Artista Teen Quest :09:00 - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :09:30 - An Evening with Raoul :10:30 - Sunday Night Showdown :12:30 - Shop TV